<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired by k0dapup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688373">Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0dapup/pseuds/k0dapup'>k0dapup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/F, idk how to tag idk im just gay, miu loves her gf, shame she cant say it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0dapup/pseuds/k0dapup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu overworks herself a lot, and Angie just wants her girlfriend to get some rest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s late.”</p><p>Miu didn’t look up from her task, a wrench clasped in one hand, her diagrams in the other. She had almost finished, she just had to work out how to connect up this last circuit-</p><p>“Miu.”</p><p>She gave a grumble as she turned around, brow furrowed in annoyance and a snarl on her face. It didn’t stay for long as she saw Angie leaning against the doorframe, her form illuminated by the low orange light from the hall. </p><p>“I’m busy, Angie.” she whined, but she knew her girlfriend was far too stubborn to take that for an answer. </p><p>“It’s three in the morning.” she scolded her gently. She looked tired, hair messily pulled up into a bun and draped in her soft yellow nightdress. Miu couldn’t help but feel bad all of a sudden. </p><p>“Did I wake you?” she asked, toying with the wrench she held self consciously. </p><p>“No, but I wanted to wait for you.” Angie admitted with a squeaky yawn. “It’s nice falling asleep with you.”</p><p>Miu’s face lit up bright pink, eyes fixing on the ground. Why did Angie always have to say cute shit like that? The way it sparked butterflies in her stomach and caused her heart to skip a beat just wasn’t fair. Here this wonderful, bright girl was, and Miu was blowing it entirely. </p><p>It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be romantic, but it was something she had always struggled with. She knew in theory what to say and what to do, but her brain seemed to hit a wall whenever the artist showed her any positive attention. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Angie asked again, voice soft and careful. Miu realised she’d been sitting in quiet contemplation for a few minutes. She wanted to scream internally. Why did she have to make everything so weird all the time?</p><p>“M’just tired.” she mumbled. “You’re right. It’s late.” she sighed, looking down at the mess of wires in front of her. She’d lost her focused train of thought, it all suddenly seeming alien to her. </p><p>She tensed as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder,only to relax again as she felt Angie gently brush back her messy hair. She leant into the touch with a sigh, that familiar warmth blossoming in her chest. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go and get some sleep.” Angie murmured quietly, planting a gentle kiss on the top of Miu’s head. Miu gave an involuntarily chirp of happiness, instantly flushing with embarrassment as Angie chuckled quietly. </p><p>“Fine.” she huffed, getting up from her desk chair, stretching out her aching limbs. How long had she locked herself in here? She felt bad again. Should she apologise to Angie? Once again, she’d invited her over only to act like she wasn’t there. </p><p>“It’s alright, you know?” Angie seemed to read her mind. Miu just blinked in surprise. “I get carried away as well. I’ve locked myself in my studio for days at a time before.” she reassured her, taking her hand gently and starting to pull her towards the bedroom. </p><p>“I just…” Miu fumbled, tripping over her words as usual. “I just feel like I’ve ignored you all day.” </p><p>“Miu,  I told you, it’s alright! I don’t feel ignored.” Angie hushed her. “But right now I do feel tired, and so do you, so we’re gonna get some sleep. You can’t work until you drop, it’s just not healthy.” she laughed. </p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Miu murmured. Thank you? Really? That was gonna be her response?</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me.” Angie laughed again. “You know that I love you.” </p><p><i>Say it back.</i> </p><p>“Mm.” she just hummed, words failing her again. Fuck. </p><p>It weighed on her mind as she crawled into bed, Angie curling up like a cat beside her. She did love her, she knew that much. She loved everything about her, and in turn she hated how inept she was at expressing that. </p><p>She just buried her face in her girlfriend’s neck, screwing her eyes closed as she willed sleep to take her. Angie was out cold already, snoring slightly, peacefully nestled in her arms. </p><p>“I love you too.” Miu whispered at last, emotion dripping from those four words. It was just a shame no one was awake to hear them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>